


it might be a big deal

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: the weight we carry [7]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Epistolary, Gen, Letters, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Mom and Dad, I'm trying to tell you something, and I'm having a hard time because it's kind of a big deal. It's not that big of a deal! It might be a big deal. I don't know.</em>
</p><p>—Fun Home, "Party Dress"</p><p>Todd writes letters when he has important things to say. This is the most important. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it might be a big deal

_November 16th, 2013_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thank you for the birthday present! I haven't actually opened it yet, I'm waiting for my actual birthday for that, but I got your package in the mail this morning.

I'm sure you're probably wondering why I'm writing you a letter when you're right downstairs and I could just go talk to you. Normally I would try to, but this is kind of an important thing and I don't want to mess it up by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and this way I can make sure I get out everything I need to. This is making it all sound more dramatic than it really is, so don't be worried. Or maybe it is dramatic, I don't really know. Okay. Here goes.

I'm gay. And a boy.

I don't think I could really say the words out loud, so this is probably better. I think I have been for a really long time, and I realized it about a year ago, but I was too scared to tell you, or even think about it myself. For a while I thought maybe I was a lesbian or something, because I liked having short hair and wearing boy clothes and thought girls were beautiful, but then I realized that wasn't accurate at all and it was really the opposite, that I both liked boys and was a boy.

It was a really confusing time, but then I transferred to Welton and all my new friends were so open that it made it easier to not think about it. They were really helpful with feeling okay with myself and in these first few months at college and living on my own, I had the space to grow into myself and be more comfortable with the way I've always felt but never wholly acknowledged, and I wanted to tell you guys because I don't want you to think I've been lying to you the whole time—I just didn't know how to say it. But I guess now I have.

Anyway, I'm excited to come home for Christmas. As great as it is out here, I do miss home. I hope it'll still be okay that I'm still coming to visit.

Love, your son, Todd

P.S. Oh, also, if you could call me Todd now, that would be really great. After a lot of thought, that's the name I feel like fits me best. It would be really great if you could call me that. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> title & summary from "[party dress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jgmq04KS7Q)" from _fun home_. the entire concept of coming out to parents in letter form is also from _fun home_ , although partially from my own life. whoops.
> 
> i started writing a bunch of other letters too, that'll be another fic tho. i feel like half of my author's notes are promising a continuation, but the ideas just keep coming yall! they just. keep. coming.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
